Dirty Distractions
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione is having dirty daydreams during Potions. Snape gives her a detention and makes her write an essay on why she was so distracted. Anal, oral and punishment. SS/HG (fourth adventure of Challenge Accepted, Take Control and Past Encounters)


Hermione had been purposefully ignoring Snape over the last two weeks. Two weeks almost exactly since their steamy moment in the hallway of the dungeons in the dead of night. It was Friday, last day of classes before the weekend where Hermione still planned to ignore Snape.

Since the last thing Snape had said to her was "This isn't goodbye. I'll make sure of that." She had full faith that he would sort her out when he wanted her. Which, she was hoping, was soon. Her hands weren't doing enough anymore. She needed him, needed to feel him pleasure her and torture her and leave her with blissful bruises again. Hermione sighed heavily, unable to help herself. She was in Potions with the very man whom she could not stop thinking dirty things about. She pointedly looked away but it was too late.

"Something the matter, Granger?" Snape drawled in the voice he used to use on her in her first few years at Hogwarts, a tone filled with hatred. Only now it reminder her of every time he growled something sexy in her ear.

She shook her head. "Of course not, _sir_." She said, sounding a little too sarcastic. However calling him _sir_ still sent a delicious shiver down to her groin.

"Was that sarcasm, Granger?" Snape glowered at her and very nearly smirked. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention, Granger, for your cheek." He turned away with a swish of his cloak. There were a few groans from the Gryffindors but nobody said anything, they were all used to his biased opinion of the houses, valuing Slytherin over the rest. She decided, right then, she'd make him pay for that unnecessary point-taking in her detention with him...

At the end of class Snape called for her to stay behind to arrange her detention.

He didn't look up at her from behind the desk when he spoke. "Your detention will be tonight at 8 O'clock in this room. Is that clear?"

Hermione smirked and said politely, "of course, sir. See you, later." And she tried not to skip happily out of the room, getting her bag on the way.

Five minutes to 8, Hermione reached Snape's office and waited. Not two minutes later he was walking up the hall, opened his office door and beckoned her inside. He shut and locked the door behind her. Immediately Hermione's heart began to race with anticipation.

Only, Snape turned from the door and walked to his desk, sitting behind it without a word. There was a moment of hesitation before Hermione walked along the desks and dumped her bag on a table near the front. She walked round Snape's desk and sat on it, crossing her legs in a seductive manner. He didn't so much as glance at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape said, sounding like her teacher and not at all like he intended to fuck her brains out. Her smile faded slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, slowly pulling her skirt up her thigh.

"This is a detention, Granger. Sit down and write an essay on why you were so distracted during my lesson." He finally looked up at her with a knowing glint in his eye. Hermione smirked, remembering her day dream. "Stop smirking, get off my desk and do your work, Granger." He grabbed her legs so suddenly Hermione gasped. He held ten tightly for a second too long before roughly pushing her off his desk. Her heart hammering once again at the sudden contact and her panties getting wetter by the second, she walked to where her bag lay and sat down. She watched her Professor while she took some blank parchment, her ink bottle and quill from her bag. And then, in pure Hermione-style, she set to work.

 _The reason I was distracted in your class, Professor, was because I was thinking about the way your big, hard cock felt inside my tight little cunt. I was thinking about the way you mutter the naughty things you want to do to me in my ear while your hand explored my sensitive clit, making me moan in ecstasy and bliss, making my body worth beneathe yours as you took control._

 _I was thinking about the coldness of the chains you can clamped on my wrists and the tightness of the clamps on my nipples, of the sweetest combination of pain and pleasure I have ever known._

 _I was thinking about the dark, lustful look in your eyes just before you touch me. That look alone could make me cum in my knickers. And oh, my panties are getting wetter by the second as I sit here just feet from you._

 _Seeing you in class, with your long black cloak, knowing I had pleasured what lay beneath and wanting to do it all again got me all flustered. And your hands, that was holding potions delicately, had also gripped my hips and hair while you fucked me relentlessly from behind. Your eyes, while always so cold, can make me want your cock in my mouth again, taste your arrousal on my tongue and make you cry out in pleasure._

Without realising it, Hermione was squirming in her seat and breathing heavily. She was getting more arroused by the second and she had got so caught up in her writing that she hadn't considered what Snape was doing behind his desk. She dated a glance and her eyes went wide. Just above the desktop, Hermione could see Snape casually playing with himself, his eyes steady on hers, the dark look in his eyes increasing in intensity.

When he saw her looking he got up off his chair and walked toward her, not bothering to conceal the rock-hard erection sticking out of his trousers. Hermione stared between his erection and his eyes, trying to gouge what he was thinking, her breathing was getting heavier.

Without a word he stood inches from her and picked up her parchment. She almost told him that she hadn't finished when he turned his erection toward her. She looked up but she couldn't see his face because of her parchment. She hesitated and then, feeling more in control, leaned forward and flicked her tongue over the pre-cum glistening on the top of his erection. Snape groaned and moved his hips slightly forward. Whether he meant to do it or not, she took it as invitation and lowered herself onto his length, making sure her tongue was flat against it, sliding down to the base, where Snape groaned again. Hermione reached up with her hand to cup his balls at the same time that she sucked hard on his erection, pulling herself slowly away from him she massaged his balls.

Snape lowered the paper and looked down at her. Their eyes met but Hermione kept up her slow torture. She pulled herself away and moved underneath to lick and suck his balls into her mouth. This time Snape groaned low in his throat, making it sound like a growl, which made Hermione moan again his balls.

"Excellent work, Granger." His voice was two octaves lower than usual as his eyes bore into hers. Hermione said nothing but moved her tongue even slower over his erection. She left his balls entirely and lowered her mouth again slowly down his length to the base but she didn't suck on her way back up until she reached the wet, throbbing head of his erection where sucked hard and then pulled away entirely. Snape growled at her, accidentally crushing her parchment in his fist.

"That," Hermione said, wiping her mouth of saliva, "was for taking 10 points from Gryffindor." She then stood up quickly so he couldn't pull her face back to his aching erection.

Snape smirked and walked around the desk to her. "Bend over your desk. Now." He said. She complied, smirking against the wood. Snape shoved her skirt over her back and pulled her knickers down to the floor where she took one foot out.

Hermione gasped as Snape trailed a finger over her anus, completely avoiding her aching clit. She wriggled against the desk, trying to gain some relief. Snape pressed hard onto her lower back to still her and pushed a finger into her anus, making her gasp.

"I know what you're after, Princess, and you are going to have to earn it." He growled at her while slowly moving his finger in and out of her. She moaned softly.

Before she could reply he had bent over her and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Have you ever had anal, Hermione?" He breathed, tickling her neck and making her moan softly again. She shook her head cause her words had lost her. "You seem to be enjoying this." He mused, fingering her ass a little faster, pushing his whole finger into her. She had to admit, it was another pleasure she hadn't known before Snape. She tried to grind her hips onto his finger but Snape pulled away.

"Wh-" Hermione began to ask until she felt something bigger push against her butt. She whimpered, expecting pain but it didn't come. Snape instead muttered and something wet and cold landed on her butt, but it felt very good against her hot skin.

"This should make it easier. And less painful." Snape said, pressing gently into her again. Hermione smiled to herself. She had somehow always thought he didn't care much for if she was in pain or not entirely enjoying herself but it seemed she was wrong.

Snape pushed harder and harder until she could feel herself start to open for him. It wasn't painful yet but still quite uncomfortable. He pushed her legs apart slightly and pushed again, so hard this time that he was inside her before she knew it, yet she cried out anyway and tried to move away. Snape placed a gentle hand on her back and slowly pulled out of her. Hermione gasped, unused to the feeling but it wasn't quite so bad now, although she felt very stretched. Snape was almost all the way out of her when he suddenly slammed back into her. In and out, in and out, over and over, so roughly that the desk was creaking loudly and Hermione was crying out with each thrust.

"You...are so...tight." He groaned with each rough thrust of his hips. He growled as he picked up speed, pushing Hermione's hips into the desk. She had a sudden flashback of the first time they fucked. They were in a very similar position. She smiled again, she had so missed his dominance.

With a very loud groan and final fast thrusts, he spilled his load into her and she came when she felt him throbbing inside her ass. She groaned loudly with each wave of her orgasm.

Eventually they both had calmed and were breathing heavily, the only sound in the room. Snape very slowly pulled his now flaccid dick out of her and Hermione moaned with the sensation until it was over. She felt raw and exhausted and stretched but very satisfied.

Just then Hermione remembered something and she was about to ask but, again, Snape beat her to it.

"I think you've earned a fuck in your, as you said, 'tight little cunt'." He smiled at her in a cat-that-got-the-cream way. Hermione smiled back feeling the same way.


End file.
